


[text]

by MizzieOnTumblr



Series: [text] [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Post Reichenbach, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-17
Updated: 2012-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-16 12:16:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizzieOnTumblr/pseuds/MizzieOnTumblr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three years after the Fall, John wakes up to a text from Sherlock. He texts back...for the next year. A story of desperation, love and disbelief told through texts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[text]

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a continuation of my fic, 'Just A Magic Trick.' It ends almost three years after Reichenbach, with Sherlock texting John. You don't need to read that story to understand this one, though, no worries!

From "Just A Magic Trick"...

_**To: SH** _

_**September 14, 12:13pm** _

_Abracadabra._

_**To: JW** _

_**September 14, 5:33am** _

_Ta-da. -SH_

* * *

**To: SH**

**September 14, 5:34am**

Where are you, then?

**To: SH**

**September 14, 5:36am**

They were all homeless, weren't they? Your little circus? I always knew not to discredit the homeless network.

**To: SH**

**September 14, 5:37am**

How'd you manage to stop your pulse?

**To: SH**

**September 14, 5:38am**

It worked. Your seed: "Just a magic trick." I knew it seemed out of context. Mycroft left it out of the transcripts.

**To: SH**

**September 14, 5:40am**

You did say that, didn't you? I didn't just make it up?

**To: SH**

**September 14, 5:44am**

I know you must be in the country, reception's not that good.

**To: SH**

**September 14, 6:05am**

Is this a joke? Who has this phone?

**To: SH**

**September 14, 10:16am**

At brunch with Harry. Going to call Mycroft after and tell him everything.

**To: SH**

**September 14, 1:32pm**

[text]

**To: SH**

**September 14, 1:33pm**

Just got a failed message alert. You're on the border, aren't you? Just moved out of signal distance.

**To: SH**

**September 14, 1:42pm**

Didn't get one that time. Guess it was just for a second. Deciding whether or not to flee the country, are we?

**To: SH**

**September 14, 2:13pm**

Let me decide for you: don't.

**To: SH**

**September 14, 2:57pm**

Sitting on the tube with a nurse, a nursing mother and her cheating husband. Ask me how I know.

**To: SH**

**September 14, 3:03pm**

I hope you have a very annoying ringtone.

**To: SH**

**September 14, 3:04pm**

You're right, this is stupid.

**To: SH**

**September 14, 3:06pm**

Pick up your phone.

* * *

**To: SH**

**September 15, 10:45am**

Checked my inbox. You did text me yesterday.

**To: SH**

**September 15, 10:49am**

This isn't fair.

**To: SH**

**September 15, 11:30am**

Mary's home.

**To: SH**

**September 15, 11:31am**

She's my fiance, by the way.

**To: SH**

**September 15, 11:33am**

You knew that already, didn't you?

**To: SH**

**September 15, 2:29pm**

I'm calling Mycroft.

**To: SH**

**September 15, 2:37pm**

Called Mycroft. He didn't answer.

**To: SH**

**September 15, 2:41pm**

Please pick up.

**To: SH**

**September 15, 5:59pm**

Out for dinner. 28 Fairview Road. Come meet us if you're in the city.

**To: SH**

**September 15, 7:12pm**

It's rude to text at the table, so I didn't.

**To: SH**

**September 15, 7:14pm**

Is this one of Moriarty's men?

**To: SH**

**September 15, 7:16pm**

Mycroft, are you tricking me!

**To: SH**

**September 15, 11:18pm**

Goodnight.

* * *

**To: SH**

**September 16, 9:16am**

Morning.

* * *

**To: SH**

**September 22, 2:22pm**

Lestrade thinks you'd like Mary.

**To: SH**

**September 22, 2:24pm**

He's my Best Man.

**To: SH**

**September 22, 2:24pm**

The wedding's in a little over a week.

**To: SH**

**September 22, 2:25pm**

He won't be offended if you come take his place.

**To: SH**

**September 22, 2:26pm**

Maybe leave the bachelor party part to him, though.

* * *

**To: SH**

**October 1, 4:07pm**

Wedding's tomorrow. Mary just left for her mum's. Bad luck to sleep with the bride before the wedding, you know.

**To: SH**

**October 1, 4:19pm**

Of course you don't. Never mind.

* * *

**To: SH**

**October 2, 7:16am**

He's right, you know. You would actually like her.

**To: SH**

**October 2, 7:35am**

She's lovely. She's pretty, smart, non-intrusive. I think you'd especially like that last one.

**To: SH**

**October 2, 8:02am**

You in the city? Guests arrivals start at 11.

**To: SH**

**October 2, 8:03am**

I assume you can find the place on your own.

**To: SH**

**October 2, 9:06am**

Mrs. Hudson came to do my hair. Looks exactly the same as this morning.

**To: SH**

**October 2, 9:06am**

I can't believe she charged me for it!

**To: SH**

**October 2, 9:17am**

It's not you, is it?

**To: SH**

**October 2, 9:18am**

It was never you. Why did I even bother?

**To: SH**

**October 2, 10:44am**

Service doesn't start until noon.

**To: SH**

**October 2, 11:52am**

There's still time.

**To: SH**

**October 2, 2:01pm**

That took forever. You know how much I love having my picture taken.

**To: SH**

**October 2, 5:18pm**

There aren't any tickets left for the reception dinner, don't even bother asking.

**To: SH**

**October 2, 5:23pm**

Actually, Mrs. Hudson just dumped her plus-one. Table 3.

* * *

**To: SH**

**October 3, 1:23am**

Gregs spech was a drnking gam. Im going to g make luv wit my wfe.

**To: SH**

**October 3, 1:36am**

.stil got it

**To: SH**

**October 3, 10:18am**

Jesus, I really hope this isn't Mycroft.

**To: SH**

**October 3, 11:11am**

11:11...make a wish.

**To: SH**

**October 3, 11:12am**

Mary taught me that. Does it work?

**To: SH**

**October 3, 11:11pm**

Want to know what I wished for?

**To: SH**

**October 3, 11:13pm**

God, my wife is beautiful. Never mind: all my wishes have already come true.

* * *

**To: SH**

**October 4, 11:11am**

Wish you were here to see them, Sherlock.

* * *

**To: SH**

**December 17, 3:16pm**

I'm going to be a father.

* * *

**To: SH**

**December 24, 9:31pm**

Never mind.

* * *

**To: SH**

**December 25, 9:14am**

Never mind! :)

* * *

**To: SH**

**December 25, 6:45pm**

Merry Christmas, Sherlock.

* * *

**To: SH**

**January 9, 7:59pm**

How much longer are you going to make me wait?

* * *

**To: SH**

**February 19, 6:14pm**

Mary thinks she's fat. She's hardly showing.

**To: SH**

**February 19, 6:16pm**

I'm the one who's gotten fat.

**To: SH**

**February 19, 6:17pm**

You should see for yourself.

**To: SH**

**February 19, 6:18pm**

I'm morbidly obese.

**To: SH**

**February 19, 6:21pm**

I'm kidding, of course.

**To: SH**

**February 19, 6:32pm**

I'm not that fat.

* * *

**To: SH**

**March 1, 5:35pm**

I joined Weight Watchers...online. Don't tell.

* * *

**To: SH**

**March 23, 1:58am**

fck lestrade

**To: SH**

**March 23, 12:33pm**

My head hurts.

**To: SH**

**March 23, 12:40pm**

I'm going to be a dad. I need to quit this god-forsaken lifestyle of drinking and drugs.

**To: SH**

**March 23, 12:41pm**

Especially the crack cocaine.

**To: SH**

**March 23, 3:02pm**

Sherlock, I could have actually been doing drugs. A lot of drugs. So many drugs.

**To: SH**

**March 23, 3:06pm**

Wait...I would be slimmer if I were on cocaine. Probably. Clever bastard.

* * *

**To: SH**

**April 1, 9:56am**

HELP THERE'S A GIANT HOUND IN MY LIVING ROOM IT ATE MARY IT'S GOING TO KILL ME HEEELLLLP!

**To: SH**

**April 1, 12:01pm**

April Fools.

**To: SH**

**April 1, 12:02pm**

Obviously.

* * *

**To: SH**

**May 15, 12:01am**

Happy birthday.

**To: SH**

**May 15, 2:30pm**

[text]

**To: SH**

**May 15, 4:14pm**

[text]

* * *

**To: SH**

**May 16, 11:44am**

[text]

* * *

**To: SH**

**May 29, 11:11am**

[text]

* * *

**To: SH**

**June 13, 6:17pm**

[text]

* * *

**To: SH**

**July 12, 10:17am**

You back in England yet?

**To: SH**

**July 12, 10:20am**

Okay, now Mary's fat.

**To: SH**

**July 12, 10:22am**

Just in the one area, though.

**To: SH**

**July 12, 10:29am**

Actually, it's quite impressive.

* * *

**To: SH**

**July 13, 12:45pm**

(1/2) You really, really would like her. Mary is the brightest girl: she's a teacher, you know. Elementary, but the kids just adore her. Particularly good in the sciences, she took a Masters in microbiology at school. Would have bec...

**To: SH**

**July 13, 12:45pm**

(2/2) ...ome a Doctor, if it weren't for her passion for children. Imagine: two Doctor Watsons?

**To: SH**

**July 13, 12:46pm**

You should meet her.

* * *

**To: SH**

**July 14, 3:37pm**

It's a perfectly healthy baby...we opted out of hearing the gender just yet. Mary wants to be surprised.

**To: SH**

**July 14, 3:40pm**

Picked Mary's due date. August 27. Want to come?

**To: SH**

**July 14, 3:41pm**

I always thought you'd make a dreadful, bizarre godfather.

**To: SH**

**July 14, 3:43pm**

Want to prove me wrong?

**To: SH**

**July 14, 3:44pm**

I really don't know why I still text you.

* * *

**To: SH**

**July 28, 4:14am**

Goodbye, Sherlock.

* * *

**To: SH**

**August 6, 5:51pm**

I know this isn't you, but please help. Mary's water broke. I'm in Windsor.

**To: SH**

**August 6, 5:53pm**

Called the ambulance. Something's wrong. She can't open the door. She's locked inside.

**To: SH**

**August 6, 5:56pm**

I called Lestrade.

**To: SH**

**August 6, 5:59pm**

Ambulance can't get in. There's a fire outside the building.

**To: SH**

**August 6, 6:03pm**

She says there's someone knocking down the door. It's not Lestrade.

**To: SH**

**August 6, 6:04pm**

It's one of Moriarty's men, isn't it?

**To: SH**

**August 6, 6:04pm**

I can't lose her, too. And I can't lose my baby.

**To: SH**

**August 6, 6:05pm**

Sherlock Holmes, please. Just one more miracle. Let me ask for one more.

**To: SH**

**August 6, 6:17pm**

Goodbye, Sherlock.

**To: JW**

**August 6, 6:17pm**

It's a girl. -SH

**To: JW**

**August 6, 6:18pm**

Mary fainted. Don't worry, she'll be fine, we're on our way to the hospital. -SH

**To: JW**

**August 6, 6:19pm**

John? -SH

**To: JW**

**August 6, 6:22pm**

Answer your phone. -SH

**To: JW**

**August 6, 6:25pm**

Don't do this. Don't have done this. -SH

**To: JW**

**August 6, 6:26pm**

It was Moriarty's man, Moran. He's gone now. Mary is safe. -SH

**To: JW**

**August 6, 6:31pm**

Answer your bloody phone, John! -SH

**To: JW**

**August 6, 6:32pm**

I'm sorry. -SH

**To: JW**

**August 6, 6:33pm**

Your wife needs you. Your daughter needs you. -SH

**To: JW**

**August 6, 6:34pm**

I need you. -SH

**To: JW**

**August 6, 6:34pm**

You're right, she is beautiful. -SH

**To: JW**

**August 6, 6:35pm**

So's your little girl. -SH

**To: JW**

**August 6, 6:35pm**

I'm coming to find you. Don't be dead. -SH

**To: JW**

**August 6, 6:36pm**

I'm so sorry. -SH

**To: JW**

**August 6, 6:36pm**

Just please don't be dead. -SH

**To: SH**

**August 6, 6:37pm**

How do you like it, then?

**To: JW**

**August 6, 6:40pm**

Rotten bastard. -SH

**To: JW**

**August 6, 6:41pm**

Congratulations. -SH


End file.
